Why is it Always Duo?
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Duo gets sent to NYC on a mission, guess who he meets. Just picture Mikey and Duo meeting. Duo is not having fun.... A TMNT/GW crossover.
1. Default Chapter

T: Why is it always Duo?

Disclaimer: Don't own GW/ or mutant turtles.  This was brought about due to a combination of Fancy Face's 'Mobile', me watching 'Cowabunga Shredhead', and listening to Gundam songs/ thinking about updating one of my GW fics.  *Snickers*, Fancy doesn't even know about this yet, can't wait till she IMs me….

The boy ran though the sewers cracking to himself.  It had gone too perfectly, OZ had never thought to think that one of the Gundam pilots would appear in America.  So of course they had never even thought about having their base well guarded.  

***

Duo didn't even have to worry about taking in his Gundam.  He had just waltzed in, walked though the halls, passing several guards, and up to the main computer bank.  Duo had smiled to the computer tech working at a station next to him, and had hacked into the system.  He had then sent everything in the system to where Heero and Wufei where waiting for it.  Duo installed a virus that would take effect in about fifteen minutes and looked at his watch to make sure he had the timing down.  

Then just for fun he contacted Treize and Zecks.  Making sure they could see where he was he smiled when Treize answered.  All the while the tech worked on.

Treize answered, yelling about the fact that this call was interrupting a meeting with Zecks and Lady Une.  

"Aww come one Treize, you don't want to talk to me?" Duo asked with a smile on his face.

"What?"  Treize almost roared, he then realized Duo was in fact in an OZ base.  "So you decided to give you're self up?"

"Nope, just thought I'd chat with ya, but you're boring."

Zecks must have called someone because suddenly alarms starting blaring on the base.  Duo hang up with Treize and turned to run, the tech now looking at him.

"You're a Gundam pilot?"

"Yep, but you can call me the God of Death."

With that Duo ran out of the room, wondering if taunting Treize had been such a good idea.  He ran outside and found armed OZ troops coming at him, he escaped the only way he could, by going into the sewers of New York City.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Turtles come in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Why is it...Pt 2  
  
The black clothed figure finally stopped laughing as he doubled over from laughter. He had never been in a base with such bad security. He never should have been able to pull a stunt like that, and then to escape without anyone following him? He knew his mission was over and he would have to leave America soon, but something kept him there. It had to be insanity, he wanted to see if he could still pull the same stunt.  
  
Duo started to run again, and rounded a turn in the sewer with out looking before he turned. To late he noticed a figure in the dark, apparently the figure also noticed him to late. Duo was able to make out the dozen or so boxes in it's hands right before his face found the boxes the hard way.  
  
*  
  
Mickey had just gotten what everyone in the layer hoped was enough pizzas. Leo had given him specific orders not to eat the pizzas. After leaving Vinnie's he'd entered the sewers and started to go home the normal way. Lost in his own thoughts he'd never even heard the sounds of anyone running. The boy exploded around the corner, running like death was on his heels. Mickey was able to make out surprise appear in his eyes a second before he slammed into him.  
  
The two slammed into each other and the pizza boxes went flying into the air. Neither boy or turtle were able to move fast enough to avoid getting covered in pizza as the boxes opened in midair and released the still oven hot pizza.  
  
*  
  
Duo let lose a gasp and yipped in pain when a hot piece of pizza oozed down his shirt and began to burn his back. Duo thrashed for a second and felt arms suddenly push him against the wall. He was dimly aware that somewhere down the sewer voices of the OZ guards could be heard, and in the back of his mind he realized maybe mocking Treize and Zecks hadn't been such a good idea. The person holding him threw the thrashing boy over his shoulder and began to run. Duo was only aware of the pain of the pizza scalding his skin. The piece in his shirt was still burning him and his head felt like it was on fire.  
  
The OZies started to fire and he felt a bullet pass through his left shoulder. The pain just added to his agony.  
  
Duo was barely able to stay conscious. The creature carrying him entered another tunnel at an intersection, and closed a door behind him.  
  
*  
  
Mickey picked up the boy after the pizza's landed on them. While he was in pain, the human teen was in more of it. The boy had started to thrash to try and rid himself of the pain. He could hear people coming from the direction the boy had come from.  
  
Mickey began to run and felt like he was going to get away when he heard gun shots. The boy yelped in pain when a bullet passed through his shoulder and Mickey felt guilty. Knowing the boy was in no shape to run on his own Mickey ran to the old layer. He closed the door and hoped whoever was after this boy wouldn't be able to find them. Mickey was also glad he had taken the time to fix the place up, at the time he had no idea why he had done it.  
  
Mickey laid the boy on the ground and went to the sink. He was both amazed and thankful when the sink turned out to work. Finding a rag he washed it clean with cold water then filled the sink with lukewarm water. He went back and got the boy and carried him into the kitchen, placing him on the kitchen table. He carefully opened the boys shirt, and moved it so he could see his shoulder. The bullet was still in the wound, however he hadn't lost to much blood. Mickey cleaned the wound, jumping each time the boy moaned in pain. After getting the wound clean he wrapped it to try and stop the bleeding. He then moved on to the burns. The boy's hair was completely soaked in sauce and his face was covered.  
  
Cleaning the rag, Mickey soaked it in cold water and cleaned the spot where the pizza had burned him. The skin was red, but luckily the burns wouldn't require medical attention. He then cleaned the boy's face. Glancing at the three foot long braid he decided to leave it for a while. Finishing with the boy Mickey moved on to cleaning himself, and managed to get all of the remains of the pizza off of him.  
  
Mickey went back to the door and listened. He didn't hear anyone and after glancing out into the sewers to make sure no one was there he went back and grabbed the boy. This time he carried the boy in his arms to try and not hurt the wounded shoulder anymore.  
  
***  
  
"Well Mickey, it's about time you're here." Donny called when Mickey appeared at the door.  
  
"Let me guess, you ate the pizzas?" Raph asked.  
  
"Where's Splinter?" Michelangelo asked, ignoring their questions.  
  
Mickey carried the unconscious boy to the couch. Leo, Venus, and Splinter came into the room when they heard Mickey.  
  
"What happened?" Leo demanded.  
  
"Ask later, take care of him first."  
  
Splinter leaned down to look closer at the boy when his eyes shot open in pain and his un-injured hand went to his gun. 


	3. Chapter 3

Why Duo? Pt 3  
  
Mickey watched the boy reach for something and he realized it was a gun.  
  
"Hey relax, I brought you here, you're safe." Mickey told him trying to calm him down.  
  
"Maybe you'd better tell us what happened?" Venus told Mickey.  
  
The boy was in no shape to run and he had settled down since Mickey spoke. Everyone started at Michelangelo wanting to know. Mickey glanced at the boy first, noting the curiosity in the violet eyes.  
  
After Mickey finished his story Splinter turned to the boy.  
  
Duo felt their eyes now on him and decided to tell then the truth. After all if he told Heero he talked to five mutant turtles and a mutant rat Heero would check him into a mental institution, not kill him.  
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell. I'm the pilot of Gundam DeathScytheHell, I was escaping from an OZ base."  
  
"You're a Gundam pilot?" Venus asked.  
  
Duo was thankful they had introduced themselves before asking him his story.  
  
"Yeah I am." Duo said, wondering how many times he would get asked that in one day.  
  
Venus finished treating his wounds just as his stomach growled.  
  
"We'd offer you some pizza, but after you and Mickey killed our pizzas and we're out of food." Donny told him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Duo said, exhaustion and hunger making him act like Quatre.  
  
"Why don't we just order more?" Mickey asked, now that he had stopped being nervous he was hungry again.  
  
Raph was ahead of him and had already called. Raph also moved to get the pizzas himself.  
  
Duo tried to shift to make himself more comfortable, hissing when he felt the bullet wound connect with something.  
  
"You really should go to a hospital." Venus told him.  
  
"Can't." he responded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Yeah I can see this. Hi, I'm 02, and I got shot after calling Treize from an OZ base. Can you treat me without telling OZ?" Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah." Venus said, realizing they had a wanted person with them.  
  
"How old are you" Leo asked.  
  
"15." Duo answered sleepily. His exhaustion won over his hunger. He may be a Gundam pilot, but he was no perfect soldier.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to have him here?" Leo asked Splinter.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." The rat answered.  
  
"But why?" Donny asked.  
  
"He has no reason to betray us."  
  
"But he's a criminal."  
  
"Yes, but he's doing what he thinks is right." Splinter explained, his pupils seemed satisfied with that.  
  
*~* 20 minutes later *~*  
  
The pizzas arrived and Mikey went to wake up Duo. Even before he reached the boy he was awake and sitting up.  
  
After stuffing himself, something else came to Duo's mind. He needed to get in contact with Heero. He should have checked in several hours ago, just as soon as he left the base.  
  
He went to move off the couch, since Venus had brought his food to him, and was stopped when he felt his braid move. The boy had forgotten about the pizza sauce, Leo was the only one in the room so he called him for help.  
  
"Hey Leo, is there anyway I can take a shower?"  
  
The turtle stared at him for a second.  
  
"I have pizza sauce in my hair." Duo explained.  
  
Leo helped him to the shower, after checking to see if there was shampoo and conditioner, then left.  
  
Duo wondered for a second why a group of turtles would have shampoo, then he remember Splinter. Duo turned on the water and un-braided his hair, placing the lock picks in a soap holder. Hissing in pain every time water hit his wounds, he managed to get his hair clean. He wrapped a towel round his hair and got dressed in his now clean clothes. Someone had gotten them cleaned while he was in the shower and mended the bullet hole.  
  
He finally came out an hour later, just as Leo was getting ready to go in and check on him.  
  
"Venus thought you may want this." Leo told him and handed the boy a brush.  
  
"Um, I think I'm going to need someone to do it for me when it dries a little more." Duo said. He shoulder had begun to get stiff. His eyes again went to Donny's computer.  
  
"Do you mind if I contact someone?" he asked the turtle.  
  
Donny let him on it and he logged into Zerobase and went to compose an e- mail.  
  
TO: H_Wing@Zerobase.com  
  
CC: T_Arms@Zerobase.com, W_Long@Zerobase.com, Q_Sand@Zerobase.com  
  
FROM: D_Hell@Zerobase.com  
  
SUBJECT: Urgent, Help  
  
MESSAGE: Need help, Shot by OZ  
  
Duo sent it and prayed.  
  
A few second later something came back:  
  
TO: D_Hell@Zerobase.com  
  
Error unable to send to H_Wing@Zerobase.com,T_Arms@Zerobase.com, W_Long@Zerobase.com, Q_Sand@Zerobase.com  
  
mailboxes not found  
  
"What the hell?" Duo muttered.  
  
Donny looked over the boys shoulder. "Did you send it to the wrong e-mail addresses?" the turtle wondered.  
  
"I'm sure they're right, let me try this."  
  
TO: J@Zerobase.com, G@Zerobase.com  
  
FROM: D_Hell@Zerobase.com  
  
SUBJECT: Help  
  
Duo typed the same message and sent it with the same result. He glanced that the turtle who shrugged. He then tried his last ditch effort.  
  
TO: Z_Eppy@Ozzie.com  
  
CC: T_Tall@Ozzie.com  
  
FROM: D_Hell@Zerobase.com  
  
Subject: Surrender  
  
Message: I surrender, just tell me where to go.  
  
Duo sent that and prayed. After all if he got captured Heero or someone would save him, not being able to find anyone scared him. It came back with the same error message.  
  
Duo found a chair and sat down. The room had started to spin.  
  
"Relax you're still hurt." Mickey said.  
  
"By the way, how much blood did I lose?" Duo asked.  
  
"Too much." Venus told him.  
  
He could tell and decided to rest more. It was as if he was the only person left that knew what a Gundam was.  
  
TCB. 


	4. Chapter 4

Why Duo part 4  
  
A/N: danceingfae: (if you read this little ficy of mine) you're review for Fancy Face's fic 'Mobile' was noted and I will changed how I spell Michelangelo's name. *bangs head on computer* must remember Mikey  
  
Mieren: If you happen to read this little chapter of mine can you do me a favor and review it  
  
No one guess what I was hinting at!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Duo rested for the next several minutes then decided to try another method to get in touch with everyone. He figured Zerobase could be down, as unlikely as that may be.  
  
"Can I use you're phone?" he asked.  
  
Donny handed him a portable phone and Duo tried the Preventor New York number and got a message 'The number you dialed does not exists, please hang up and try again'. He tried several more American numbers and got the same result.  
  
"Do you mind if I call out of country?"  
  
"Go on." Leo told him.  
  
"Why did you ask first?" Mikey asked.  
  
"I didn't want the over seas charges to kill you." Duo told them looking a little confused.  
  
"Oh we don't pay for the phone anyway." Mikey told him.  
  
Duo glanced at him then shrugged.  
  
He dug the number out of his pants, that someone had thankfully taken out when they washed them, and read it to himself several times. He picked up the phone and dialed it exactly as it was written.  
  
Someone picked up.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." (Hello) Duo said.  
  
The person said hello back, and ask who he was calling for.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Donata?" (who) they asked.  
  
"Heero-san."  
  
"Gomen." (sorry) they said, and explained they had no idea who he was talking about.  
  
Duo asked if they where sure and they explained they had been living there for the past 5 years.  
  
With a sign Duo hung up and found everyone looking at him.  
  
"You speak Japanese." Venus asked.  
  
'Oh yeah.' Duo thought to himself, the entire conversation had been in Japanese, no wonder everyone looked somewhat confused.  
  
"I take it you didn't follow that?" Duo asked.  
  
"I caught most of it." One of them told him.  
  
Splinter nodded, "I understood it all, he was unable to find his friend."  
  
"So what now?" Venus asked him.  
  
"I try one last thing." He said and punched in another number.  
  
The people on the other end answered: "Bruce and Stiff funeral parlor." Duo hung up.  
  
"Not who you hoped it was?" Raph asked.  
  
"Um, no. That should have been an OZ base." Duo said and glanced around the room.  
  
"What's a Gundam and how many colonies are there?" he asked.  
  
The turtles paused and glanced at each other. Splinter nodded.  
  
"We didn't want to say this before, but what's a Gundam?" Venus asked.  
  
Duo was glad he was sitting.  
  
"You don't know what a Gundam is?" What about a colony?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry." Mikey told him.  
  
"And by any chance do you know what a Mobile Suit is?" Duo asked, no hope in his voice.  
  
"No." Leo told him.  
  
Duo let his head sink into his hands and asked a question he had been dreading.  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"2001 AD." Donny told him.  
  
"2001!?! No that's wrong, it should be AC 195!" Duo cried.  
  
"What does AC stand for?" Donny asked him, trying to calm the boy.  
  
"After colony." Duo glanced at faces that looked confused to him, "Ok AC I believe stands for when someone dropped a colony on earth. It was such a turning event that they started a new calendar counting system after that."  
  
"You went back in time then." Duo told him.  
  
The turtle moved to one of his computers and pulled up something.  
  
"What's that Don?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Remember when we went back in time?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that whole staff thing." Raph muttered.  
  
Mikey didn't seem too happy remembering what happened with Mitsu.  
  
"Well this is all of the data." Donny told them.  
  
"You think that may work?" Venus said remembering the story they had told her.  
  
"I hope."  
  
"I'm going to call April, she may still have the staff." Leo told them.  
  
"What now?" Duo asked.  
  
"We wait." Raph sand and left the boy to think.  
  
TO BE CONTUED  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Disclaimer and notes:  
  
"Bruce and Stiff funeral parlor" is a real place about an hour from my house. I don't own it. (if I did it would have a better name)  
  
I took liberties with what AC means, I'm assuming it's right.  
  
Also, I'm not sure if I used the right suffix after Heero's name.  
  
Oh yeah and Venus seems like she should speak Chinese not Japanese ('Made her way from China town, with the rest yeah that makes five'{*stops self*, ya if you watched it you know the theme}). And this is assuming Splinter taught the turtles, other than Venus some Japanese. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

A/N: TMNT would be the turtles.  

April Jones, formally April O'Neal rushed toward the door of her and Casey's apartment.  She was running late again, and had to get to work.  Just then the phone started to ring.  Normally she would have just let the machine answer it, but today something stopped her.  She went over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey April." Mikey said.

"Mikey?" April asked.  She hadn't heard from the turtles in over a year.

"Yeah, you think you could come down to the den for a while?"

April hesitated a second then made up her mind, "Sure I'll be down in a second."  She quickly called work and told them she was sick and couldn't come in, then left a note for Casey and left.

***

"April said she would stop by." Mikey told them as soon as he got off the phone.

"You didn't tell her why we wanted her to stop by?" Donny asked.

"Nope."

"It's not like he could say, 'hey April can you stop by we got a kid from the future that needs to go home so he can fight in a war'."  Raph said.

Before a fight could start Duo asked something "Do you think she'll be able to help?"

"She should, if she has the staff." Leo told him.

All of the turtles kept having to remind themselves that Duo was not a kid.  While he had the body of a 15 year old boy he was fighting a war.

Half an hour later they heard someone coming.

"Hey guys." April called as she came in.  She then stopped when she noticed the female turtle.

"Oh hey April." Leo greeted her, he then explained who Venus was.

"And where have you been for the past year?" Donny asked.  

Everyone was giving Duo time to prepare his story.

"Well I moved away from the city for a while." She began; she then told them how she and Casey had gotten married and then how she has just gotten a job back in the city.

"So…" she finally said glancing at Duo.

"Hi I'm Duo Maxwell, I'm from AC 195, I fly a Gundam and broke into an OZ base and was escaping from it when I found myself here."

April looked confused so Donny explained the whole thing to her.

"And that's why we where hopping to use the staff to time travel."

"Are you sure this will work?" April asked.

"No but it's the only plan we have right now."  Leo told her.

"You said you where shot?" April asked.

"Yeah, but luckily it ricocheted off of the shoulder blade, I'll be fine once the wound heals, no real damage." Duo told her.

April looked confused about a how a kid could know that but decided not to press him for information.

"Let me go get the staff." She said and left.

"You think this will work?" Leo asked as he watched April leave.

"I hope." Donny answered.

****

When April got home she found Casey waiting for her.  She told him what happened and he aggraded to help her find the staff.

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************

Sorry everyone that's all for now, I'm fighting a major case of writers block on this, and finals are coming up, I can try and get chapters out faster but their going to be really short, and if anyone knows where I can find the script for TMNT the move 3 could they let me know?  I can't post the next part till I find it or re-watch the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
A/N: It's back!!!!  
  
To Rachel Evans: Yep I knew about Scott, he's my fave voice actor! If you watch InuYasha he's the voice for Koga, and I can picture Duo saying most of those lines.  
  
***  
  
Duo found himself pacing the turtle's layer. This was taking too long. He was so focused on his problem he didn't see Donny until he walked into the turtle.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Duo muttered then glanced up, "I mean sorry."  
  
"That's ok." The turtle told him.  
  
"I just hate being stuck in this situation! I need to get back to the war!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Duo calm down." Venus told him.  
  
"Oh you calm down." He said and went to find somewhere to sit and try to relax.  
  
"Duo I know you're over stressed and want to go home, but that's no need to yell at her." Leo told the teen.  
  
"Yeah well I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of a freaking war for god's sake! If I don't get back, the colonies could be jeopardized."  
  
"See I told you." April said as she led Casey down the ladder.  
  
"Hey April." Raph said as soon as she and Casey were down the ladder.  
  
"Hey Raph." April greeted her long time friend.  
  
"April said that Mikey called and said you needed the staff." Casey said as he followed his wife.  
  
"Yeah, you see Duo." Leo started.  
  
Duo heard his name and wandered over to where the turtles were gathered, he noticed Venus was staying at the back of the group for some reason. He paused before actually getting any closer to the new person. His training was beginning to take over. Normally he would just push it down, but due to his unease, he was letting it surface. It was something about the way Venus was acting, nervous. Leo noticed her and pulled her into a hug, he then introduced her to Casey. Duo forced himself to relax since that appeared to be the reason she was acting so scared.  
  
Taking a deep breath a final time to calm himself, Duo walked up to the turtles.  
  
"Oh there you are." Donny said and let the teen through.  
  
"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He said, forcing the mask he had created to fall back into place.  
  
"Duo this is Casey." April said, introducing her husband.  
  
Duo nodded once then glanced at the bag Casey was carrying.  
  
"Oh yeah, here Donny." The man said and handed the purple masked turtle the black bag as soon as he saw the teen glance at it.  
  
Donny took the bag and gently removed a staff type object.  
  
"Ya think that thing will really work?" Duo asked as he stared at the staff.  
  
"It time travels." Raph told him.  
  
Duo sighed and looked down, "But will it get me to AC 195?"  
  
"There's one problem." Donny started.  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked, panic making him slip into Japanese.  
  
"Well, equal mass displacement." Donny said, not even noticing Duo's lapse into Japanese.  
  
"Oy." Duo said and sunk to the ground.  
  
"I take it you know what that means?" Casey asked the teen.  
  
"Yeah, whatever goes has to have something of equal mass come here." The teen said.  
  
Everyone stared at the teen.  
  
"Um, yeah." Donny said, he was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Well can we at least go so I can make sure OZ doesn't get my DeathScythe Hell." Duo knew that by this method he wouldn't be able to stay, but he had to make sure OZ didn't get the Gundam.  
  
"We can try." Leo assured him.  
  
"Who's going?" Venus asked.  
  
Duo didn't want them to take time to discuss the whole thing and walked over to grab the staff. "Well?" he demanded.  
  
The turtles shrugged and grabbed the staff with Duo.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Chapter written for the h311 of it. (yes that is leet, the rating on this is only PG. if any one chooses to review it will go up to PG-13) {Flame me, curse me out, just let me know you people are reading this, cause this will really be the last time this is updated unless someone reviews it. I'm not being mean but I do have other fics that I'm working on and if no one reviews then I consider the fic not worth the time to write. So yeah if this fic sucks then don't review, you'll never see the fic updated again}  
  
***  
  
Venus paused and didn't grab the staff when the others had.  
  
"Are you coming?" Leo asked.  
  
After hesitating a moment later the female turtle took the staff as well.  
  
"Good luck!" April called.  
  
Donny said the spell and the thing inside the staff started to spin. A sudden light filled the room and everyone was forced to close their eyes.  
  
When April, Casey, and Splinter opened their eyes the turtles and Duo where gone. In their place where several what appeared to be palace guards from Japan.  
  
"This isn't good." Casey muttered.  
  
He and April set about the job of keeping the males in the layer until the turtles would return.  
  
***  
  
Raph was the first one to say it even thought they where all thinking it, "Don, where did you take us?!"  
  
Donny glanced at the room, the décor, and where they were standing before he answered. "Ancient Japan, 1393 to be exact."  
  
"We went the wrong way." Duo said and quickly walked across the room to glance outside.  
  
"Yep." Donny said and began to check out the staff.  
  
"I really needed to get into the 'future'." Duo said, as he came away from the window. "Anyway how can you know exactly?"  
  
"We where here before." Leo told him.  
  
"Ahh, peachy." Duo muttered, "Can we go back to 2001 now?"  
  
Leo was about to answer him, however before he could palace guards came in and surrounded the group.  
  
TBC or maybe not.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Once again, if you want me to still update this, please review it. I need to look up facts for this and if no one wants me to update there's no point in me looking the info up. 


	8. Chapter 8

Why Duo?

Part 8

Notes: I decided to jump back to the future to get into the swing of this fic again. I'll let the next chapter focus on Duo.

The year is AC 195.

Duo had vanished into the sewer about 5 minutes earlier. The OZ base was still on high alert thanks to his little stunt. Zecks and Treize had decided to investigate the base themselves and where currently in rout to get there.

Heero and Wufei had gotten the data from Duo, then waited for his signal that he had left the base. When more time had passed then it should have taken for him to leave the base Heero had tried to pull up Duo on his Gundam's comm. No one answered. Heero, who had been on his laptop in the hotel room he had Wufei had rented to wait for Duo, began to get frustrated and a little bit worried.

Wufei had been taking a nap on their bed and hadn't been worried about Duo, after all he was a trained assassination. Heero decided he needed his help and woke him up. The Chinese man did not look happy about his nap being interrupted.

"Something's wrong." Heero told him and went back to his laptop.

"OZ?" Wufei asked.

"Maybe."

Wufei noticed what Heero was doing, pulled himself out of bed and turned on his laptop.

"What's going on?" he asked him as soon as it was done starting up.

"Duo's missing." Heero finally told him.

"So?" Wufei didn't see any need to be worried, Maxwell just got himself captured or something.

"It's not showing him as captured in OZ's records yet. They're reporting they can't find him."

Wufei still didn't see what was worrying Heero.

"Check OZ's records and see if you can find where they lost Duo." Heero told him. "Zecks and Treize are on their way to see if they can find him."

"Treize?" Wufei had hacked into the OZ base by now and was looking for any sign of Duo. Granted right now the only records where about how bad the security had been since Duo had just walked in and left pretty much without anyone trying to stop him. Had he not called Zecks and Treize he would have gotten out without anyone knowing he had been there.

"Duo's stupid." Wufei muttered.

"Hmm?"

"If he didn't mock Treize…"

"He wouldn't be Duo." Heero finished for him.

Wufei sighed, that much was true.

"Do you want to go to the base and see if we can find Duo ourselves?" Heero asked him suddenly.

Wufei looked up surprised.

"That way we can make sure his Gundam is secure at the same time."

"When do you want to leave?" Wufei asked.

"In about ten minutes." Heero told him, he closed his computer and checked to make sure his gun was loaded and ready.

"Where?" Wufei closed his computer as well; no one at the base knew anything.

"The base us about 15 minutes from here, we should be able to leave everything, go there, get Maxwell, and be back here in under two hours." Heero had already planned to go it appeared.

Wufei stood and followed Heero out of the room. He should have known Heero planned to leave as soon as he woke him up. But then again he had told him to look up data. Whatever Heero had found, it had bothered him enough to want to leave.

Treize and Zecks arrived about an hour after Duo had gone missing. The base was now on high alert, and their car was checked before they where allowed on base.

"Where do you think he went?" Zecks asked.

"He got away." Treize said, it would figure since they didn't catch him yet that he was gone.

"Maybe." Zecks didn't seem convinced.

The car came to a stop and the two men got out. They headed into the base to see where Duo had been.

Five minutes earlier the two Gundam pilots had entered the base. They had found security easy enough to get past and had made it to where Duo had accessed the computer from. The two had used the computer to track where the American had been while on base. The tech that had been there when Duo had used the computer had decided to hide in his room for the rest of the day. The rest of the base was either looking for Duo or greeting Zecks and Treize, little did Heero and Wufei know the two where already on base.

Several minutes later Heero heard voices coming down the hallway to his left. He didn't want to leave what he was working on, so he pulled his gun and continued working. Wufei pulled his gun and got ready to buy Heero more time.

Zecks and Treize rounded the corner and everyone froze, Wufei with his hand on the gun, Heero typing, and the two men stopped walking. They were alone thankfully.

Zecks was the one who broke the silence, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Wufei told him. No one had moved yet, to move the wrong way would be just the break someone else needed to attack.

"Their looking for 02." Treize said.

Heero was the one who moved first and continued typing, "And do you know where he is?"

"All we know is he never left the base on his own, it as if he just vanished." Treize told them.

"Then why don't you help us find him?" Heero suggested.

Wufei began to think Heero had gone crazy.

"We could, then we would have 3 Gundam pilots as prisoners." Treize said.

"Then we have a deal." Heero told him.

"Heero?" Wufei started.

"Treize?" Zecks at the same time.

"We can figure out what we're going to do when we find Duo." Heero told him.

"The first place to start is where he vanished, the manhole." Treize told them, and began to walk in the direction of where it could be found.

Heero followed, walking almost next to him with Zecks and Wufei following up the rear. Wufei and Zecks had looked at one another as if they thought Heero and Treize had fully gone crazy.

"And what do you intend to tell the guards about us?" Wufei asked.

"You're a special task force helping us." Treize told him.

TBC

A/N: If your reading this on ff.n then your going to need to go to fan fiction now for any of my updates also if you want to know about any updates of anything and you have lj you can add 2theeast to your friends list, I post in that account when I update fics.


End file.
